a few choice words
by stilessttilinski
Summary: They're a generation of few words- but the few words spoken? They mean everything. - - NextGen. Characters - for the NextGen Fanatics forum.


**a/n: I feel incredibly guilty, but Hogwarts, A Drama & A Perfect Fit will **_**not**_** be continued. I look back at them and I get embarrassed because I realized how **_**bad**_** they are.**

**This is just a random drabble-thing for each nextgen character. It's been sitting here for awhile, so I figured I should just post it.**

**This is for **The NextGen Fanatics** forum; everyone there has a place in my heart- and they've been really supportive about my hiatus and everything. This is for you, guys, even though it is crappy. Bye for now, guys, I'll love you all forever&ever, and _will_ come back to the forum. You can count on that. Love y'all.**

**disclaimer: Credits to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**a few choice words**

_(masks)_

Many people put on masks. They do it without realizing, or they do it in fear or anger or defense, but most people _know_ they're putting on masks when they do.

Dominique Weasley did not believe in masks. She did not believe in hiding herself to the world from behind poorly constructed paper maché, and besides, masks served no other purpose _but_ that. She was not the type to shrink back, placing one mask atop of another and another and another, just because she could not stand up for herself.

Masks were for the weak, and Dominique Weasley was _not_ weak.

* * *

_(epiphany)_

An epiphany occurs rarely. It usually only happens when one is in deep thought or struggling to understand something, and Fred Weasley (II) did neither one of those. Fred did _not_ think, because he was one of those 'live-in-the-moment' kind of blokes, the kind that would rather just _prank_ and not plan.

Fred was bright, to say the least. Every year, he would pass his exams with flying colors, though no one had ever seen him do any work throughout the course of the year. He simply did not have _time_ to think, really! Playing pranks and girls took up most of his time, and problems occurred infrequently, if ever, so when exactly was he supposed to just…_think?_

Needless to say, Fred Weasley (II) led a very simple life.

* * *

_(material)_

You know those kind of girls who lead _such_ easy lives that everyone else _has to be_ jealous? Those girls with the blue (ocean) eyes and the blonde (golden) hair and the long (forever) legs? Those girls that are envied and talked about frequently by their own friends? Those girls that don't even need a smidgen of makeup to look be_au_tiful? Those girls?

Those girls are also known as material girls.

And Victoire Weasley—ocean-eyes-golden-hair-forever-legs—was most _definitely_ a material girl.

* * *

_(danger)_

All animals are able to sense danger. Danger will elicit many different reactions, including running away or cowering or staying rooted to the spot, but danger was something very familiar to Lily Luna Potter.

It was her. She was fire and ice rolled into one, and everyone knew it. The boys tripped over their feet to try and impress her and the girls tried (desperately) to make friends with her. And she let them.

But eventually, she'll lose interest and the boyfriends will bore her and the friends will fade away. And it's always been destined to happen this way.

Lily Luna Potter is danger, after all.

* * *

_(failure)_

'Failure' was a word that did not exist in Lucy Weasley's dictionary. 'Success' and 'accomplishment' and 'victory' coexisted just fine without _that_ word, she thought.

It just wasn't acceptable to Lucy, failure. Her father had never failed and she would not either. She _had_ to be perfect, _had_ to win, and she would not stop at anything to achieve that (high) goal of hers.

To Lucy Weasley, any sort of failure was despicable on her part.

* * *

_(adventure)_

Adventures can be many different things to many different people. Someone who is a clean freak, for example, would think vacuuming the dust particles off the floor was an adventure in it of itself. But to someone else, someone who seems to be unafraid of _anything_, an adventure would be like hang-gliding off of a mountain or bungee-jumping off a cliff.

Molly Weasley (II) was the bungee-jumping variety.

* * *

_(brilliance)_

If you asked someone, _anyone_, if Rose Weasley was a brilliant girl, they would most definitely reply with a 'yes'.

_Yes_, she was smart. _Yes_, she knew books. _Yes_, she could probably recite the twelve different uses of dragon blood to you without looking, and _yes_, she knew anything and everything about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yet Rose Weasley was not _smart._

* * *

_(satisfaction)_

The only thing James Sirius Potter (II) looked for in life was satisfaction. Not success like Lucy, nor brilliance like Rose, nor adventure like Molly. All James Potter (II) wanted was to be satisfied.

He never strived for the best (yet he was anyway), never _wanted_-_needed-longed_ for things he never really needed. What he had was what he had, and he was okay with that.

Really, he was.

_Really._

* * *

_(apathy)_

Feelings, emotions were something foreign to Albus Severus Potter. Oh, don't get me wrong, he _felt_, he did. He just didn't show it.

Apathy, however, was something _very_ familiar to Albus Potter. It was easier, in fact, to pretend to not care than to actually care. It was _easier_ to be indifferent to anything, everything, than to show happiness or anger or sadness.

It was easier, Albus Severus Potter thought, to be stone.

* * *

_(friends)_

Friends are people you depend on. Friends are people you trust. Friends are people who are always there, will always be there.

Roxanne Weasley had many of those. She had all the friends in the world because of her kindness and her friendliness and her ability to get along with practically anyone. She had people she laughed with and hung out with and did everything with. She had many friends, and she was proud of that fact.

Were her friends _real_, though?

Roxanne Weasley was not so sure.

* * *

_(sophistication)_

Some people are sophisticated. Some are not.

Some are _born_ sophisticated. Some have to work for it.

Louis Weasley was of the first kind. He was the kind of boy every girl wanted for their boyfriend, someone debonair, charismatic, and polite. He had the whole package, really.

Sophistication was one of the things Louis did not have to work to get, as was his charm. Some may call it talent, but Louis called it 'lucky'.

Louis Weasley was sophisticated, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_(discomfort)_

Hugo Weasley found many things uncomfortable. Talking to his grandmother, arguing with his cousins, speaking to girls, the list goes on. Needless to say, Hugo was not a very comfortable person.

He could never be 'free', really, always bumbling and awkward around everything and anything, but at least he tried. Discomfort came in many different forms for Hugo, and he did not like it _at all._

Hugo Weasley longed for comfort.

* * *

_(infidelity)_

Teddy believed in the respectable marriage. No touching, no kissing, and _certainly_ no _s-e-x_. (But some things are simply irresistible, aren't they?) Best friends with Lily was no problem…

Until he developed a kind of protectiveness over her, and realized _it wasn't in a brotherly way_—and she was sixteen-years-old and _too young_.

There had been A Kiss, and it'd all went downhill from there. _(Victoire? Who's that?)_

Gone were his beliefs of _fidelity, _thrown away and torn to shreds by her—tiger-lily girl.

* * *

**a/n: oh, Lord, read this over and I nearly screamed. I apologize for the horrible writing but I reallyreally**_**really**_** wanted to post this, and…yeah. This will probably be my last HP fic in awhile (besides challenge fics) and I will be moving to different fandoms.**

**Still on hiatus, bytheway ;P please don't favorite without reviewing.**

**But I still love Harry Potter with all my heart, and here is my (**_**temporary!**_**) goodbye.**


End file.
